gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GAT-X105+AQM/E-YM1 Perfect Strike Gundam
The GAT-X105+AQM/E-YM1 Perfect Strike Gundam is the heavy armed variant of the GAT-X105 Strike. It was featured in the eyecatches of the Mobile Suit Gundam Seed HD Remastered. Later, the Perfect Strike Gundam are make its first debut in the episode 36. The unit is primary piloted by Mu La Flaga. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Perfect Strike Gundam is the possible end-point of how the original three Striker Packs of the GAT-X105 Strike Gundam could have been used. The combination allows the Strike to have the agility of the Aile Strike Gundam, the heavy firepower of the Launcher Strike Gundam and the close range power of the Sword Strike Gundam at the same time, making it virtually the perfect weapon without losing performance. As well, having all three Striker Packs connected at the same time allows the Strike Gundam to stay active for much longer than having just one Striker Pack on its back. There are a few visible changes to the Aile Stiker Pack as it's main wings been moved back slightly to make room for the connection points for the "Schwert Gewehr" Anti-Ship Sword, "Agni" Hyper Impulse Beam Cannon and four extended batteries connected on the Aile Striker Pack's back. Armaments ;*"Igelstellung" 75mm Multi-Barrel Anti-Air CIWS :Mounted in the Strike's head are two "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS guns. These light projectile weapons are used to intercept missiles and to destroy lightly armored vehicles, although it is classified as Anti Air. ;*"Armor Schneider" Combat Knife :Stored in the Strike's hips are a pair of folding "Armor Schneider" combat knives. These knives do not need power from the suit, can be thrown, and are capable of piercing the joints and under-armored sections of ZAFT mobile suits. ;*57mm High-Energy Beam Rifle :Another add-on to the regular Strike, the beam rifle can optionally be stored on the rear waist. This is the primary mid to long range combat weapon and can easily destroy a ZGMF-1017 GINN with one shot, but is mostly ineffective against suits with anti-beam coating. ;*Shield :The shield is an optional piece of equipment designed to increase the Strike's defensive capability. A piece of armor almost as long as the Strike is tall the shield is used to intercept attacks that the pilot cannot, or will not dodge. The shield does not have phase shift armor, so it is not as durable as the Strike's armor, however it also does not drain energy each time it is hit. The shield's major advantage is that it is designed to block and absorb energy based attacks from weapons such as beam rifles and beam sabers, an ability the phase shift armor is unable to accomplish. However the shield has limits, for instance its ability to block an attack on the scale of a positron cannon blast is limited to halting the momentum while the shield and Strike itself will be destroyed. ;*Beam Saber :Stored in the Aile Striker is a pair of beam sabers. These are the primary close range combat weapons and can slice through any armor that does not have an anti-beam coating. ;*"Schwert Gewehr" 15.78m Anti-Ship Sword :The "Schwert Gewehr" 15.78m anti-ship sword is the Sword Strike's largest and primary weapon. It is a large physical blade that has a laser emitter along the cutting edge. The large blade is designed to easily slice mobile suits in half or to cut off sections of a ship such as the guns. Although Schwert Gewehr was design to double as laser rifle, Strike only use the prototype model lacking this feature. ;*"Panzer Eisen" Rocket Anchor :A "Panzer Eisen" rocket anchor weapon built into the Sword Strike's shield. It has a grappling claw that can catch enemy units to pull them into the Sword Strike's combat range. ;*"Midas Messer" Beam Boomerang :Stored on the Sword Strike's left should armor is a single "Midas Messer" beam boomerang. It is a throwing weapon that uses the physics of a boomerang to return to the owner, often catching enemy units by surprise. ;*"Agni" 320mm Hyper Impulse Beam Cannon :The primary weapon of the Launcher Strike is a powerful arm mounted "Agni" 320mm hyper impulse beam cannon mounted on the back and held by the left arm. At its introduction it was the most powerful mobile suit mounted weapon, capable of blasting a hole through a colony wall. ;*120mm Anti-Ship Vulcan Gun :A multi-barreled 120mm anti-ship Vulcan gun mounted in the right shoulder armor used to defend against missiles and enemy mobile suits. ;*350mm Gun Launcher :A pair of 350mm gun launchers is mounted into the right shoulder armor used to defend against missiles and enemy mobile suits. System Features ;*Hardpoints for Striker Packs ;*Extended Battery Pack :Since the energy usage become a serious problem when the Aile Striker, the Sword Striker and the Launcher Striker are used at the same time, 4 extended battery packs are mounted on the Aile Striker. The batteries can be jettisoned after the battery is used up in order to avoid being dead-weight. ;*Phase Shift armor :As with all of the G Project mobile suits, the GAT-X105 Strike is equipped with phase shift armor. When activated the Strike's color is changed from a light grey to a white scheme with a bit of blue and red mixed in. Phase Shift armor, when activated, renders the Strike immune to physical attacks such as bullets, the GINN sword, or against missiles. However Phase Shift armor continually drains the battery of energy, shortening the mobile suit's combat endurance. Also the Phase Shift armor draws on even more energy each time it is struck. History In CE 71, the Earth Alliance, together with Morgenroete, Inc, worked on the G Project, a program that would give the EA a fighting chance against ZAFT with their own Mobile Suits. However, word got out of the G Project and a group of ZAFT Red Coats, lead by Rau Le Creuset, would steal four of the five completed suits, with only the GAT-X105 Strike remaining in EA hands. The Strike itself, being a multi-functioned Mobile Suit, was outfitted with three different Striker Packs for various roles. The GAT-X105 Perfect Strike Gundam, a combination of the Strike Gundam and its Striker Packs, would have been the ultimate usage of the four devices. Mu La Flaga pilots it during his first battle in ORB. Notes & Trivia * Strike's head crest displays the text "CINQUE X-105", which means "Five" in Italian and a reference to the GAT-X105 Strike being the fifth mobile suit developed under the Earth Alliance's "G Project". * Before the eyecatches of the Remastered version of Gundam SEED, the Strike had an SD model kit that shows all of the striker packs combined, the result was the Perfect Strike Gundam. * This design bears resemblence in design to a later ZAFT-developed Mobile Suit, ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam which has similar armaments in the same colour at exactly where the Striker Packs for Strike Gundam. *The Perfect Strike Gundam appears in the game Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Battle Destiny as a playable unit, unlockable after clearing all route-based Seed and Seed Destiny story missions regardless of faction chosen. It's special is a multi-stage attack consisting of a tackle, three sword swings and a sustained Agni blast. *Previously only shown during the eyecatch, Perfect Strike officially makes its debut into the series in the SEED HD Remastered Episode 36 piloted by Mu La Flaga. *An error was was made in the Remastered version of Episode 37. In Episode 37, and the previous episode, Mu La Flaga can be seen ejecting 2 of the Strike's power batteries, but yet, in a later scene with the Buster, it suddenly has full batteries, not taking into account the ones that were ejected. Articles & References Strike ASL.jpg|Official info of the Alie/Sword/Launcher Strike Gundam (From Hobby Japan April 2012 Issue) Picture Gallery Remastered.png|Perfect Strike during Eyecatch of Gundam SEED HD Remaster Strike Gundam.jpg|GAT-X105 Aile/Sword/Launcher Strike Gundam Perfect Strike Gundam10.jpg Perfect Strike Gundam.jpg PerfectStrike Prepares.JPG|Archangel preparing Perfect Strike for launch PerfectStrike Launch.JPG|Perfect Strike cleared for launch PerfectStrike Launches.JPG|Perfect Strike Launching PerfectStrike Jettisons Powerpack.JPG|Jettisons used Battery Pack Perfect Strike.JPG Remastered 2.png Perfect Strike.png vlcsnap-2012-09-14-18h41m16s226.png vlcsnap-2012-09-14-18h34m57s35.png Perfect Strike vs Calamity.png PF Strike Evade.JPG External Links